geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
KrmaL
KrmaL '''(formerly '''Krazyman50) is a famous American player and level creator in Geometry Dash who has completed numerous Extreme Demon levels. Levels Hard Levels * Dont Rate This Level (starred) - A joke level he didn't want to get rated. * Hungry Humphrey (starred) - A 2.1 joke level, with bland block design, but with amazing, realistic art for Humphrey. It was known for its odd ending, which is both scary and unique, which is by being digested. He says that this level is a tale of the values of companionship, enjoyment and self-discovery. However, the companionship part was wrong, because the player ended up getting "eaten" by him. Harder Levels * Alive (featured) - A collaboration with Sunnet. Insane Levels * Invisible Clubstep (unrated) - As the title suggests, it is a COMPLETELY invisible version of Clubstep using an alpha trigger. * Invisible ToE2 (unrated) - As the title suggests, it is a COMPLETELY invisible version of Theory of Everything 2 using an alpha trigger. * Steel Gear (unrated) - A 1.7-styled mega-collaboration with S1l3nce, Aquatias, Pasiblitz, and Vlacc. It was decorated and hosted by Shocksidian and S1l3nce. Demon Levels Insane Demons * Falling Up (featured) - Possibly his most famous level out there. It is a solo level which made the song "Time Leaper" by Hinkik popular. * Invisible Deadlocked (starred) - As the title suggests, it is a COMPLETELY invisible version of Deadlocked using an alpha trigger. It is still questioned why this is rated but his other two "invisible" levels aren't. * hi (featured) - His casual level, known for its difficult dual sections. * M A N I X (starred) - A level that Manix648 created as a joke for KrmaL to verify. All obstacles in this level are invisible. However, the real rated version is on Manix648's account and the obstacles are visible in that version. However, sometime in March, RobTop gave this level an insane demon rating. * Rearmed (featured) - A redecorated remake of his old 1.9 level Unarmed. * Valor (featured) - An American mega-collaboration between fourteen people. It was hosted by Megaman9. * Lit Fuse (featured) - His first solo level that is also XL in length. Extreme Demons * Black Blizzard (featured) - An extreme, black and white timing demon. KrmaL proclaimed it as his "Best and hardest demon yet." * Conical Depression (starred) - This is an Extreme Demon made as a joke, hence why it only consists of objects from Update 1.0. * Elite Z Rebirth (featured) - An updated version of Elite Z by PLAY 4075365. It was redesigned by AirSwipe and KrmaL himself. * Heartbeat (featured) - One of his hardest levels. It was decorated by AirSwipe and AncientAnubis. This level is disliked because of the strange song it uses, and the cancerous game-play with lots of spam-click and mashing that was built on purpose. This level is on par with Cataclysm, being significantly harder than it looks. * Phobos (featured) - A previously hacked 1.9/2.0 mega-collaboration created by KobaZz, Honeyb, TechneT, GMTSean, Jobet, Eduardo, iBlade, Palery, TerraSmokes, Jo2000, DreamEater, Tygrysek, Iqrar99, Skitten, KuBs0n, Andromeda, Caernarvon725, Razur, WOOGI1411 and Riqirez. ** Note: The level was nerfed from the original for KrmaL to beat it. Upcoming Levels * xo - A 1.0-themed level. Trivia *He has created a literally invisible version of the main levels of Geometry Dash. Some of them remained unrated, while Invisible Deadlocked and M A N I X are the only ones that got a rating. *He has created custom song remixes/mashups for Ultimate Demon Mix and Obscurum. *Recently, all his levels were changed into free stars, but it got fixed. *He is the creator with the largest amount of rated extreme demons, with a staggering five rated extreme demons. These include Conical Depression, Phobos, Heartbeat, Elite Z Rebirth and Black Blizzard. *He has been in numerous mega-collaborations like Valor, Cosmic Calamity, Mystic, and Digital Descent. *He is known to be favored by a YouTuber named RiverCiver, which can be seen in RiverCiver's "Thoughts On" series. *He is also known by RiverCiver to put a spamming/repetitive part in all of his extreme/insane demons (Examples are the beginning to "Hi", The spam UFO in Heartbeat, etc.). Category:Level creators Category:Wiki editors Category:American players Category:Youth players Category:Moderators